fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dana Cyrus
Dana Cyrus(ダナサイラス Dana Sairas) Is the Healing member of Team Denix who travel's around the different regions in order to bring out justice to those who are beneth the attentions of both the Magic Council and Rune Knights. Before joining with the team, Dana was considered the most expert in medical knowledge in her entire village, despite her parents forbidding her from treating anyone that couldn't pay, she often continued going into the night, dressed only in black and gold, to those that were in true pain and healing them, which earned her the name, Black Gold Enchantress(黒金妖女, Kokukin Yōjo). After an encounter Team Denix when they arrived to her home, Dana chose to join their cause as their top medical expert, allowing her to also travel with the team leader Don Lanford, who she fell in love with and decided to follow him wherever the road would take him. She is currently in a rivalry with Iris Maggio, who is considered the team's blacksmith, often wanting nothing more than getting her to fail at her task. Appearance Dana is a beautiful young woman- so attractive, that several men are immediately smitten with her- whom possesses average height –around one hundred and fifty centimeters- and a slim, medium frame; she is shown to have a slightly toned figure—albeit one that is not brought down by anything out of proportion. Dana is shown to be in possession of extremely long, somewhat pale-ish blonde hair which extends downwards, stopping at the waist as to drape down majestically. Her bangs are parted in the middle; with two long strands framing her face—on top of this, she has a black headband to keep her hair in its intended position, along with haunting crimson eyes that can bore into one's soul. For attire, Dana is shown to wear...well, not too much, but it is enough. Normally, she is clad in a tight-fitting black tube-top that has numerous coiling decals upon it; something that is similar to the markings of Ancient Greece; along with golden bangles upon her wrists that have black hand wraps focused upon her wrists. For lower attire, Dana is clan in a black right-side parted sarong –a half-skirt- that also takes inspiration from ancient civilization, along with black stilettos that reach up halfway to her knee that have golden bangles and a black extension. In addition, she is shown to have a long, two-tailed black scarf wrapped around her neck; along with white decals, it billows out, flowing freely in the wind. Interesting, even her bare skin possesses these markings; but for what purpose is unknown as of yet. Personality As a young girl, Dana had not been considered a normal child due to the fact that she was born with bright ruby eyes, making her seen to be a freak of nature, causing many of the kids to shun her and leave her to be alone, resulting in her being secluded for most of her life. Often at times, she felt as if there was a wall stopping her from going into the very world she was brought into, but couldn't due to her parent's compulsive need to make sure that she wouldn't be considered a freak and them the parents of a freak. At the tender age of five, after Dana discovered she could use Healing Magic and her parents were in financial struggle, Dana was forced into learning magic which resulting in her sudden change from being sheltered and shy to being more annoyed and irritated that her parents would force her to go through ordeals day in and day out without thinking about what she wanted to do with her life. All her forced training days and study times slowly gave Dana the hatred for her parents that would follow her for the rest of her natural born life. As she went into her teenage days, Dana grew more and more hateful of having ever been born with magic abilities, which made her a complete slaver to her parents who often at times exploited her for money when people needed medical treatment, but in a way it gave Dana some confidence in herself and in her abilities when she helped every single person who got better, but also began to felt much guilt over the fact only the rich would be treated and not those who truly needed it. With this change, she began to rebel against what her parents wanted, training in secret, going to the homes of sick patients to heal them to make sure that they make it through the night, and even stealing her own parents money to make sure the others would be able to afford her services from then on. To her, it was more the people who worked hard that deserved her treatment, regardless of whether they were rich or poor. As she grew to an adult, Dana's need for helping those in trouble eventually went to the point of her even going to dress up like a common criminal in order to sneak away in the dark, and to make sure people would receive her care regardless of what anyone told her. At one point she was caught and about to be executed, only to be saved by a wandering trio of mages crossing by the village, and beaten everyone who they saw as corrupt, including Dana's own parents as she secretly amazed at how powerful the trio actually were. After being saved by Team Denix, she immediately became intoxicated with the leader, Don Lanford, who symbolized everything that her father stood against, and what she found to be the very thing she herself longed for: To be free and help those who truly needed it regardless of rules or regulations. With this change in views, Dana gladly got rid of her connections to the home, and went on with the team to aid them as their medical expert in order to help her own dream of peace, and secretly her plans to have Don fall in love, marry her, and have a family. While she may be a kind person at times, Dana can often be a stubborn and very overprotective girl, especially to Don, which often sparks out a very intense rivalry with Iris Maggio, who is also in love with Don. At times, she is often seen to be the forward person when it comes to asking for anything, making it one of her more very annoying habits that she has at times, and making her more like the little sister of the group. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Dana Cyrus was born to two middle-class workers that lived in a very social standings society, meaning that there were the rich, middle, and poor. Her parents were often tired of living in the middle class, and with Dana's birth, they were more worried that their new born's appearance would cause people to gossip about them, ruining their chances to get ahead in life. For the remainder of her childhood, Dana was forced to stay inside most of the times, only often going to a secluded school far away from anyone that knew her, and only allowed to come home once every holiday. During her time at home, it was when her own mother got drunk and threaten to beat on her that Dana's potential was shown when she erupted in fear and released her hidden magic that was locked inside of her, almost bringing down their entire house until her parents managed to calm her down. Seeing this incredible blessing as an opportunity, they decided to invest all of their savings into a private mage that would come to their house, which resulted in Dana's discovered affinity for Healing Magic, and causing her own parents to begin forcing her into more study time and learning the healing art to make their own dreams come true. Reaching her teenage years, Dana began to grew upset and eventually began to loath her parents for making her their golden egg instead of treating her like their child. After she finished her training and their home transformed into a make-shift hospital, Dana began to grow irritated over the fact that her parents would only allow those with money to enter for her services instead of the people who really needed it, and it caused her to take matters into her own hands. In the den of night, she would dawn on black clothings that would make her appear like a thug, go to those that were turned away from her parents, and work with them to help them. One of her patients even thanked her by teaching her two magics, Gravity Magic and Gravity Change, both of which would become her greatest tools in her coming age. As an adult, Dana kept on keeping her job a secret, augmenting her own outfit to better aid her and allow her more mobility, but it eventually became her downfall as the guards had captured her, and revelead who she really was. Due to this, her parents turned her back on her, and she was sentenced to be executed. However, before they were able to, Three wandering mages had arrived in the city, wondering why the woman was being put to death. What happened next surprised Dana as they actually stood up to the authorities, which resulted in them being attacked, only to be beaten by the leader of the mages, Don Lanford. He freed Dana and offered a spot on his team, which she agreed to, and left the only home she ever knew to journey with her new family in order to help Don's dream come true. Equipment *'Medical Bag': When she first started learning how to heal using her Healing Magic, she was given a special bag that had a Requip merged with it, allowing it to act as a sort of infinite pocket dimension that allows her to store most of her medical supplies including her herbs and potions, her medical items that she keeps in a special airtight case that allows them to stay sterile in the event that she ever needs to perform surgery in an emergancy, her text books, wrappings and gaze, and anything else she would ever need to make sure that everyone she met would be safe and sound under her watch. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Great Magical Energy: Despite no one in her family ever having any spark of magic, Dana was shown to be the one in a million child who would be given a special gift. Over time it showed that Dana's magic was progressing slowly due to the fact her subconscious was repressing it due to her traumatized psyche that was from her parent' s treatment of her like she was a curse on the family. After her magic awoken from an event in her life, it allowed her to awaken a small portion of her magic and her affinity for Healing Magic, allowing her to start her training with that much and add on more when she needed to. Eventually after leaving her home and joining up with Team Denix, Dana's abilities showed to increase even more as the leaving of the prison that was her house allowed her to fully utilize her abilities, though in her mind she still holds some grudge to her parents, which is holding back her full capabilities and will stay locked until she can truly overcome what she went through. Acrobatic Expert: Dana, due to her tiny stature, is naturally flexible, able to bend her body at incredible angles that are consider nigh impossible. She is able to move around at an incredible pace, which allows her to mix up and confuse her adversary quickly. With her flexibility, she is able to apply it in many ways, but the one that is most used that she uses it with is her reflexes, primarily her ability to dodge. Dana is able to use her flexibility to duck and weave through her opponent’s attacks and guard, making it hard for one to successfully hit her. She is also able to leap over obstacles, allowing her to still move without having to slow down when she is giving chase or escaping. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When she started traveling with Team Denix, Dana realized that in order for her to be much better with herself, she would need to train better when she wouldn't be able to attack with her magic. During her first days with her new team, she began to train under Don as he began to teach her a special fighting style that was unique to her due to the fact that involved not only her acrobatic skills, but also her magic when she would need it. While almost weightless in the air when she uses her Gravity Magic and Gravity Change, it allows her to use incredible weight changes and acorbatics to deal damage to an opponent while she is in the air. Medical Expert: After being discovered as an expert Healing Magic, her parents immediately began to put her through medical training of all kind in order to better have their cash flow more experienced and ready for any situation that would need her upmost expertise. After her initial training, Dana began learning the many different variaties of medicinal herbs that would have specific effects on the body depending on how she prepared them and how she applied them to people. It has also been seen that Dana is also an expert surgeon when she needs to be, once healing someone who had their entire arm obliterated, and easily managing to seal the arm and keep it from bleeding out without worrying about the person going into shock as she learned how to keep it under control and cut off all feeling to the arm. It has also been seen that Dana can make most known forms of medication, even at times creating new forms that would allow for much better healing abilities when placed on specific magics of different mages. Enhanced Speed: Dana is known to possess immense speed and an incredible reaction time—she has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Dana's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of speed-enhancing magic; allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Dana moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. In fact, with her Gravity Magic, Dana can hover and alter the direction "down" is for her; by pausing and adjusting this, she can basically fly. She can also use her power to carry items in a stasis field and launch them towards her opponents. Even more-so, Dana is capable of enhancing her natural swiftness further; as she can fly through the air, walk on walls, and thrust devastating kick attacks towards her opponent. Enhanced Durability: Since her training days, Dana had been shown to be a very more evasive person, rather dodging the attacks if possible than trying to take them head on. This lead to her not being able to build up an endurance to any physical attacks. After finishing her training and traveling with Team Denix, it allowed her to train with more powerful people and under Don's guidance, allowed her to have more mastery over her Eternano, and making her able to build up a powerful resistance against most powerful attacks and abilities shot at her. It has also been seen that her control over Eternano has allowed her to boost mostly any parts of her body, allowing her to take more individualized attacks that are aimed at specific areas of her body or at times able to completely harden herself to take on a full power strike attack that would be aimed at her. Enhanced Reflexes: In addition, Dana is amazingly well coordinated, as she is able to catch bullets in mid-air; her tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. 'Magical Abilities' Gravity Magic(重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate and alter the gravity around a specific area, either increasing it to cause crippling breaking points or lessen it to allow weightlessness when needed. When Dana was learning how to use this magic, she learned a unique method that actually created a small bubble space around her own space, allowing for her to manipulate the area inside of it, allowing anything in her space to be either weightless or increase in weight when she alters the gravity's increase in pressure. Over time, Dana learned to expand the bubble, eventually allowing her to cover an area that shows to reach up to about 40 feet in range, allowing her to basically control the area she is in with gravity. Her abilities often use the same principle as gravity, allowing her to create her own orbit in a sense to allow for objects or even spells at times, to simply move around her as she can increase their speed, allowing them to be thrown back at their opponent at twice the striking force. Among some of the other abilities including being able to create gravity-solid platforms that can allow her for use of her more acrobatic skills, and often at times make for powerful barriers against oncoming spells when she needs them to be. When she often makes herself weightless in her controlled environment, this allows for a use of levitation, allowing her to soar around the area with ease, and combining it with her orbit, makes for a sturdy and very constructive counter shield when people attempt to hit her. However, despite her amazing abilities, there are some risks to this magic as it takes very precise and very focused control in order to maintain it's full effectiveness. It also requires her to have all her magic to use, often making it the only magic she can use when in battle, and making it difficult for her to attack unless the opponent sends out the first move. Gravity Change(重力変化, Jūryoku Henka): Is a Caster Magic with similar properties to Gravity Magic, only it is able to affect the user's own gravity, allowing them to actually be able to move in many different directions in certain areas, even walking upside down on the ceiling would be possible. The user begins by altering their own space, allowing for the gravity around them to be manipulated only to the degree of their physiology, resulting in them almost becoming weightless, but at the same time keeping the normal gravity outside the space of the user normal, which enables them to stay on solid ground. When the user achieves this, they are able to actually run on all forms of surfaces, regardless of what position they are in, allowing them for much more incredible movements and capabilities. When added with her acrobatic skills, Dana is able to move with incredible accuracy, often at times moving from one platform to another without even breaking a sweat, and it allows her to user her more combat-related acrobatics, which causes confusion on her opponents. There are certain risks when using this magic, while the user is capable of moving on almost impossible places, they are only able to affect themselves, meaning if there is any other obstacle or magic-resistanct areas, they will not be able to use the magic on them. Another weakness is that the user is constantly needing to move, never stoping to take a moments rest, or else the magic itself would stop generating and the user fall down to the ground. Healing Magic(治癒魔法, Chiyu Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that Dana instinctively learned when she was only a few years old, and developed under the teachings of the town healer, allowing her to master the magic at a very young age. Dana first begins by channeling Eternano into her hands, focusing her own energy as the Eternano is slowly alerted to act as a purifier, allowing the user to cleanse the negative trauma on any form of wound, be it physical or mental, and draw it out to then be expelled from the victim's body, and allow the natural healing process to be amplified and accelerate to help the victim. Despite the miracle of this magic, it does have it's own drawbacks as it is able to heal normal injuries, but unable to heal or purify anything that is a magical corruption. Unless it is added with a powerful purification spell, the magic will not be able to heal any form of energy that corrupts the user's own magical supply. Trivia *The character pic is based off of Kat from Gravity Rush *No one knows for sure why Dana's eyes are bright ruby *Despite the fact she is very protective of Don, she often allows him to help out girls who are younger than he is, knowing that there's no way he would ever be attracted to them *The jewelery that she owns was stolen from her parents, forged by Iris into new special durable items to constantly remind her the horrors of what greed can do to a person Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Team Denix Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Females Category:Healing Mage Category:Doctor Category:Mages